Keeper of the Lost Cities: After Story
by HedwigIggyLover1214
Summary: Sophie has to make an impossible choice. But she can't. One of her friends has detached and drifted away from her and her friends. When she needs them most, what will that friend do? After all they've been through, do they need a break?
1. Epilogue

**Hi! I am HedwigIggyLover1214 and this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. This is my take on what Flashback will be like. I always** _ **hate**_ **the epilogue and skip over it. But, I have decided to be evil and just give you that for now. MWAHAHAHAHA! :D**

* * *

 _Please, don't! Don't!_ Sophie whimpered. _Don't do it to her!_

Sophie tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. It felt like someone had super-glued her eyes shut.

 _It has to be done…_ Came that deep voice from the shadows that she oh too well.

 _No, it doesn't! You can change! You have a choice!_ Sophie tried to reason with the voice. But it was no use.

 _Sophie! Wow… I always knew you were talkative, but this is insanity!_ The voice tisked her.

 _I'll take care of that sir!_ Came a squeaky voice that Sophie had never heard before.

Sophie, who hadn't realized she was standing, fell and felt like she went face first into icy waters.

 _No…_

* * *

 **So! How was that? I tried to give a cliffhanger like Shannon Messenger. Give me your honest opinion by reviewing below. Even though this is my first, I feel good about it. I will update ASAP. Ciao! :D**


	2. Mr Forkle

**Wow. Big writer's block ahead. I kept on writing and changing, writing and changing. It was chaos. I guess that's what I get for writing without a plan. But I think it turned out alright. Make sure you review and tell me what you think! And yes, I am changing this to a story on what happens after the books instead. :D**

* * *

Sophie checked her imparter for the uptenth time in five minutes.

"You really need to calm down. Do you want me to make you some custard bursts?" Edaline had appeared in the doorway without Sophie even knowing.

Then Sophie remembered. Even though she moved out, on the weekends her adopted parents, Grady and Edaline, came to talk, help out, or whatever else they felt like doing.

"I don't know if I even have the ingredients in my poor little kitchen to make them."

While Sophie said this, she knew that her kitchen was not at all poor or tiny. Grady and Edaline had given her more than enough money to 'start her off in the new world'. Even though as a kid, she pretty much saw the whole world. The Forbidden Cities and the Elven World.

"I can go and get some for you! Enough for me to make them today and enough for you to make them whenever you feel like you need a good old custard burst." Edaline turned on her heel and whooshed out of the doorway before Sophie could even answer.

 _Meh. I could go for a custard burst anyway. You know what else I could go for? BIANA ANSWERING ME!,_ Sophie thought as she threw herself spread eagle on her bed.

Biana had taken to brooding in her room until she got her matchmaker scroll. While she should have already gotten one, she refused all of them until they were done with the Neverseen.

The Neverseen was shut down by the Black Swan a few months ago in a big final battle. No casualties on the Black Swan side, only Mr. Forkle was paralyzed from the neck down. He rolls around in a wheelchair most of the time, but sometimes is still able to fly if necessary, but he is so old now, it takes all of the energy out of him.

Sandor walked into the room with bright red eyes, like he had been crying.

"What do you need now Sandor? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"With what?" Sandor's hilarious squeaky voice came out of the big, ripped, gray goblin that always made Sophie think of _Alvin and the Chipmunks._

"With-with-with…" Sophie trailed off, gesturing at her imparter.

"Well, I think this is more important. Forkle's-"

* * *

 **MWAHAHAHAHA! YES! I didn't even let Sandor finish his sentence! YES! Also, something I want to cover that's on an entirely different note. I mentioned on my profile that I am I Sokeefe fandom and Dophie will never happen. Well, I am going to try and not be biased on this. (But I may steer away from Dophie. It's too gross! :P) Ciao! :D**


	3. Alluveterre

**So, that was a big cliffhanger, but I think they are just going to get worse from here. :D I know. I AM PURE EVIL! Make sure to review down below and tell your friends about my stories. And check out my** _ **KOTLC React!**_ **series. It's really good in my opinion and it's probably my favorite of the two. But make sure you read this first before you go and read that. Let's go get on with the book!**

* * *

"-In the entry hall demanding to see you." Sandor finished with a wipe of his eyes.

"What the heck Sandor?! You have red eyes like you've been crying and all you're saying is that Mr. Forkle needs to see me?!" Sophie pushed herself off her bed, shoved her imparter in her back pocket, and trudged out of her room, down the stairs to see what she was needed for.

"The red eyes are for something else…" Sandor muttered as he walked behind Sophie, a few stairs behind.

"Sophie!" Forkle wheeled over to Sophie and gave her a bear hug. After all they've been through together, Mr. Forkle had become something of a grandfather to her.

"Hey, Forkle! What have you been up to that needs my attention?" Sophie grinned as she hugged him back.

Sophie was excited. More than excited. Ever since the Neverseen disappeared, there has been no drama or action whatsoever. Sophie taught telepathy at Foxfire in the towers, but the only excitement there was when one of her students, Calibos, set fire to the object he was trying to move across the room.

Since there's no drama or anything, Biana sulking is the only thing that was catching Sophie's attention. Her life was boring nowadays.

"Something that requires all of your friends. Fitz, Biana, Dex, Keefe, Tam, and Linh. Could you call for Marella too?" Forkle was looking at Sophie with wild, wide eyes by this point.

"Sure. Yeah! Okay. Where should I tell them to go?" Sophie pulled out her imparter.

"Tell them to go to Alluveterre." Mr. Forkle said with a glint in his eye that made Sophie think that he was as excited about this as she was.

* * *

 **If you don't remember what Alluveterre is, it is the hideout that they go to in** _ **Lodestar**_ **, the 5th book. So, where I live, spring break is coming up. Yay! My family and I will be traveling, so please don't expect daily updates, though I will bring my computer to write in my free time. Also, I know my chapters are super short. Sorry. I just write without plans, so I don't always know what will happen next. I'll try and make them longer, but that might delay the update time. Review if you want me to make them longer, or to keep them as they come. Ciao! :D**


	4. Biana

**I hate Google Docs. I had just about all of this chapter typed up, and guess what?! It deleted everything! UGH! *Deep breath* Okay. I'm** _ **a little**_ **better. To respond to my last chapter, I said I was traveling but I was not very specific about** _ **when**_ **I will be traveling. Sorry 'bout that. I will be leaving on Tuesday morning, very early. Please review down below on what you think. Thank you all so much for reading my series! Let's get on with the chapter! (Side note, if you are reading this, I have a poll going on on my profile page! Just look in the middle, above my bio. Click the blue "Vote Now!" and choose an answer. Thanks! :D)**

* * *

Sophie looked at Mr. Forkle with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Alluveterre? As in, the cool treehouse and crazy pajamas Alluveterre?" Sophie loved that place. It was where she met Calla!

Sophie paused. "Wait! Biana won't answer her imparter. I was trying to reach her when you came over! She's been sulking around her room till she gets her matchmaking scroll. What do we do about that?"

"Don't worry so much Sophie, you'll look fifty before you even turn twenty-five! She has a brother, right? That Fitz boy. Call him first, and tell him to get his sister from her room while he's at it." Mr. Forkle talked to Sophie in a calm, soothing voice, as if he was calming Iggy after he saw the verminion.

Sophie relaxed a bit. Fitz moved out of Everglen, while Biana still lives there, when he left Foxfire, even though he wasn't married. He still isn't. In fact, Keefe isn't married either. The love triangle was never solved and it still hasn't been.

Though Sophie would be embarrassed to admit it, she had Fitz on speed dial. So she was able to call Fitz quick.

"Hey, Sophie! What do you need?" Fitz's face appeared on the screen of Sophie's imparter as soon as Sophie heard the first ring, as if he had been expecting her.

"Mr. Forkle came over, and needs the gang to go to Alluveterre. Can you get your sister from Everglen on the way? She hasn't been answering anyone, and we need her." Sophie said in a rush.

"Really? Alluveterre? I'll get Biana, don't worry. Maybe this will bring her out of her sulking." Fitz flashed a movie star worthy smile and the screen went back to the usual silver.

 _Okay. Two people down. Now I need to call everyone else,_ Sophie thought to herself as she tried to calm down from seeing Fitz. Even after all this time, her stupid heart would still do that stupid little flutter. And to make things worse, her heart started down that with Keefe too!

As she was about to call Dex when she got a call from Fitz again. His face appeared out of breath and worried.

"Sophie! Biana isn't in her room, and when I asked my parents about it, they said that she was at your new house. Is she with you?" It looked like Fitz was running through Everglen, searching for Biana.

* * *

 **Where is Biana? No one knows! I don't even know yet really… MWAHAHAHA! Make your conspiracies, and make your assumptions, but you won't know until, hopefully, tomorrow! Ciao! :D**


	5. Sorry, not a chapter, just an update

**Hi guys! I am in a stump. I** _ **REALLY**_ **can't think today. I stayed up late re-dying my hair. (I dyed it purple, then it faded to bleach, and now it's teal) and I woke up to a lot of construction behind my house because they are filling the lots behind my house. I think that this chapter will come out on the 13th or 14th. Idk.**

 **Though, on top of all this, I have a killer headache.**

 **Sorry about no chapter today. Just thought I should tell you guys why.**

 **Ciao! :(**


End file.
